Narcissistoic
Narcisstoic (ナルシストイック, Narushisutoikku) is the A-Class Rank 29 professional hero for the Hero Association. Appearance Narcissistoicis a young man with light colored hair and an unusually long chin. He wears a frilly white shirt and black pants. He also carries a rose in his mouth at all times. Personality Being true to his name, Narcissistoic is a very showy, arrogant and flamboyant hero. He seems to have a very deep admiration for Sweet Mask, and during the monster raid, asked Sweet Mask to pay attention to his fighting style. Plot Human Monster Saga Super Fight Arc Narcissistoic appears in I-City to aid the other A-Class heroes in defeating Hundred-Eyes Octopus. Monster Association Arc Narcissistoic is one of the heroes recruited to the Monster Association raid's support team. As the heroes are fighting the wave of monsters that ambushed them, Narcissistoic asks Sweet Mask to pay attention to his beautiful fighting style. A monster then prepares to kill Narcissistoic, but the hero repels him with a series of fast punches. He then grabs the neck of another monster and knees him hard in the stomach, killing him. Sweet Mask seems impressed with Narcissistoic's entire persona and states he has good potential, but in reality he was referring to Feather, who was fighting behind Narcissistoic. Narcissistoic is one of the heroes who attack Rhino Wrestler together, striking him with his Rose American Sack, but he gets knocked back easily along with the rest of the heroes. Rhino Wrestler rated his attack an 18 out of 100. The hero support team fights off the remaining Monster Association forces on the surface as they escort Waganma to safety. Nyan suddenly appears, and incapacitates several heroes, including Narcissistoic. Abilities and Powers Being an A-Class hero, Narcissistoic is a skilled and powerful fighter. He is a fairly experienced fighter, capable of fighting barehanded, along with wielding or improvising weapons. He is capable of eliminating three monsters in rapid succession, and was entrusted with a high-stakes support role in a rescue mission. His body is strong enough to not bare any visible scars after crushing monsters' fangs and skeletons. However against Demon-level monsters, he is rather helpless, as he was easily knocked back by Rhino Wrestler, who rated his attack as a measly 18 points out of 100. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Narcissistoic has superhuman strength allowing him to beat monsters into submission with his bare fists. He can also wield cinder-blocks and street signs with ease. Enhanced Speed: Narcissistoic apparently has considerable agility and speed. In the process of his signature move Soft Touch Execution, he throws a rose into the air, and he is able to defeat several mysterious beings and catch the rose (albeit, just barely) by mouth before it lands on the ground. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Narcissistoic has a very "elegant" style of fighting. *'Soft Touch Execution' (ソフトタッチエクスキューション, Sofutotacchiekusukyūshon): *'Rose American Sack' (ローズメリケンサーック, Rōzumerikensākku): Narcissistoic uses his brass knuckles. Trivia *His name is a portmanteau of "Narcissist" (ナルシスト) and "Stoic" (ストイック). References Navigation fr:Narcissik Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:A-Class Category:Manga Original